plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Bean
|flavor text = He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. }} Spring Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It bounces around any zombie that steps on them. If possible, it will bounce zombies into nearby water, instantly killing the zombies in question. It will then fall asleep for 10.8 seconds. Almanac entry AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: pushes zombies back, or into the water Weakness: gets sleepy after springing He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, the Spring Bean will jump into the air then back onto the ground to unleash a very high impact, bouncing every zombie on screen back one tile or nearby water. It will also awake if it is asleep. This makes is a great way to use it as a lethal combination alongside the Blover. Level upgrade Level 2 Powerful Bounce Spring Bean gets a 15% chance to bounce a zombie off screen. Combat Training Spring Bean has 50% more health (150% of initial). Level 3 Enhanced Bounce Spring Bean gets a 30% chance to bounce a zombie off screen. Cell Activation Spring Bean has another 50% more health (200% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability can stun zombies. Strategies Avoid using this plant if you are not in Pirate Seas, as it only merely springs the zombies a square away without any effect. In Pirate Seas, it can be used as an early defense against Swashbuckler Zombies, but will become useless later as Swashbuckler Zombies will trigger the beans while Seagull Zombies eat them. As a result, it would be better to use Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts to defend the water lanes. However, in Dead Man's Booty, it can kill a Gargantuar instantly, so having one behind the lawn and using Plant Food on it when needed is a good strategy on these levels. If you have a Blover with you, you can feed the Spring Bean Plant Food. Once all the zombies go up, you have to plant the Blover with the right timing so all the zombies will be blown away. This is very useful for Endless Zones. In Pyramid of Doom, Spring Bean can also make a great use even if Blover is not given. Use it when Sandstorms occur. Not only it will save your backmost plants from threat, but it will also nullify the sandstorm that encapsulates the bodies of Mummy Zombies riding on those, forcing them to proceed normally like any other zombies would do. Note: The Spring Bean is not very useful against Imp Cannon because of how often it fires. If used when there are many Imps on the lawn with Plant Food, it can be very effective. Gallery Spring Bean Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Spring Bean Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume SeedS.jpg|Seed Packet Imitater Spring Bean2.png|Imitater Spring Bean SpringBeanBoostedPacket.png|Boosted Spring Bean Boosted Imitater Spring Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Spring Bean PvZ2 Spring Bean.jpg|Spring Bean's artwork Spring Bean HD.png|HD Spring Bean Spring Bean(Chlorophyll).png|HD Spring Bean bouncing a zombie Tall bean.png|Spring Bean jumping up 0bean.png|Spring Bean crouching, waiting for a zombie to step on it ^ ^ bean.png|Spring Bean after bouncing a zombie Sleep bean.png|Spring Bean sleeping Sperjcvhb.png|Spring Bean using Plant Food Springbeancard.jpg|Spring Bean's Endless Zone card. Spring Bean Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Map Spring bean.jpg|Spring Bean on the old map PVZIAT Spring Bean watered costume.gif|Spring Bean with costume being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-2-Its-About-Time-font-b-action-b-font-111-b.jpg|Spring Bean Toy EndangeredSpringBean.jpg|An endangered Spring Bean Spring bean concept art.jpg|Spring Bean's concept art Spring Bean C Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume in the Chinese version (Pink tutu with attached bodice) spring bean costume pf.png|Costume Plant Food Upgrade Stage 2 Trivia *It can be used as a total instant kill, but only in Pirate Seas. However if the player wishes to use a Spring Bean for instant kill purposes in other worlds, it must be boosted and Blovers are a must. *Spring Bean smiles before bouncing up a zombie. *Spring Beans can avoid Seagull Zombies only if they are awake. *It is the first plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to fall asleep. The second is Coconut Cannon, which is obtained in the same world. *Spring Bean can be eaten by Seagull Zombie if they are asleep. *The Almanac Entry mentioned that Spring Bean is one of the few plants whose outside lives is very little-known. This makes Spring Bean similar to the Cob Cannon. *Spring Bean is the one of three plants that can instantly kill a Gargantuar with single Plant Food and Blover, the others being the Citron and the Squash (if it smashes the Gargantuar twice). *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Spring Bean will make the zombies roll over instead of springing them back. However, the Spring Bean will only roll the zombies and kill them instantly if it is wearing its costume. *There is a glitch that happens when the player bounces back a zombie with the Spring Bean on the rightmost column and the adjacent row is a water lane. When this happens, the zombie will land on the edge of the water lane while still being alive, but then walks into the water and drowns. *As of the 2.1 update and possibly even the 2.0.1 update, the Spring Bean can no longer be crushed by Gargantuars when attempting to bounce them. It can bounce away the Gargantuar. *It can bounce Pianist Zombie and its piano at once, despite the fact that they are seperated. *If a Surfer Zombie tries to slam a Spring Bean with its Surfboard, the surfboard breaks but the Spring Bean somehow survives. *It is the cheapest plant obtained in Pirate Seas. es:Frijuelle fr:Pois ressort Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Instant Kills Category:Multi-use Instant Kills Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants